DEVELOPMENTAL CORE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: The Developmental Core (DC) will aim to support innovative pilot research in domestic and international settings to foster the academic careers of new investigators in neuroAIDS research by capitalizing on UCSD's unique training environment and opportunities; and to support refinement of neuroAIDS hypotheses and methods, resulting in better understanding of pathogenesis and treatment of HIV in the central nervous system (CNS). The DC will accomplish these aims via two programs, the Developmental Grant Program and the Mentored Investigator Program (MIP), and by active linkage to other training and pilot programs associated with UCSD's AIDS Research Institute. In the current funding cycle, the DC awarded 9 developmental grants to junior researchers and junior faculty. In addition, the DC provided training in neuroAIDS research methods to 176 new or junior researchers, including 82 who completed the MIP. For the renewal we have reorganized the DC by fusing the most successful elements of two prior cores, namely Developmental and International, into a single, streamlined Developmental Core that includes both domestic and international training aims. To be maximally attentive to HNRC translational renewal themes Dr. Scott Letendre becomes the new Core Co-Director, assisted by Co-Director Dr. Allen McCutchan, leader of the former International Core. The Core will continue to emphasize performance of impactful, interdisciplinary, and translational neuroAIDS research that responds to the Office of AIDS Research (OAR) priorities. The Core will also work with the Administrative Core, the HNRC Scientific Core Directors, and the UCSD CFAR to incorporate new elements, including training in grant application preparation, a mock Study Section to review first project applications for new investigators (including career developmental awards), and a request-for-applications clearinghouse to focus trainees and mentors on the greatest needs of the NIH. The DC will also work closely with three training programs at UCSD, the NIMH R25 program, ?Interdisciplinary Research Fellowship in NeuroAIDS? (IRFN), the NIDA T32 program, ?Training in Research on Addictions in Interdisciplinary NeuroAIDS? (TRAIN), and the graduate program, ?Clinical Research Enhancement through Supplemental Training? (CREST).